Liam Payne one shot!
by LucyLoves1D
Summary: A short story including Liam Payne! Let me know what you think? :
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday night, two nights after mine and Liam's argument. I remembered exactly what happened and the memory of it all was taunting me. To say that thinking about it hurt would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>-Sunday Night-<p>

Me and Liam were at a party together, getting a little tipsy. We were dancing with each other in a couple's kind of way. He was holding my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. It was the great night I was hoping to have. Little did I know how badly everything was going to turn out.

"I'm gunna go get a drink, want one?" I offered. As much as I didn't want to stop dancing with him; I was so thirsty.

"No I'm alright thanks, hurry back." He bent down slightly and kissed my forehead, making my cheeks burn red. I unlinked my arms from around his neck and went to the kitchen. It wasn't long since I'd left Liam, but I hurried back, as he'd ordered me too. The plastic cup slid out of my hand, making the diet coke fly out in every direction. I couldn't possibly be seeing this, not in a million years. Liam was dancing with his Ex… In a way I shouldn't even have to explain. I clasped my hand to mouth; one of our friends, Hayley, came over to me. "Hey hun, you alright?" She grabbed onto my arm. I just pointed at them both, not able to make a verbal reply. I couldn't stand it any longer, I ran outside slamming the door behind me. The tears were streaming down my face and my heart was broken. Why was he even dancing with her? From what I saw he was ENJOYING it. I fell onto the ground, sobbing in the freezing cold.

"Ellinor!" Liam shouted. I lifted myself up off the ground. When he saw my face; I saw the sadness that started to form in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He came closer to me; touching my arm. I whacked it away.

"Don't you dare touch me. Not after what you've just done." I screamed in his face; crying even more. He tried wrapping is arms around me this time. I forcefully pushed him back. "I said don't touch me. What's so hard to understand about that?" I could hear the hate in my voice and it even shocked me. Liam's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Please don't be like this with me, Ellinor. It was a stupid accident!" He was pleading with me but I wasn't going to give in easily.

"You love her still don't you?" I asked him, seriously.

"What?" He sounded disgusted by what I'd just asked him. No surprise really, I felt the own venom in my voice.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU STILL LOVE HER! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" I shouted right in his face. I hadn't even noticed how badly he was crying until now.

"NO! I swear I don't love her. I love you Ellinor and only you, please just trust me." It half sounded like the truth but right then I was so angry with him, I didn't know what to believe.

"Trust you? After what I've just seen? You really expect me to trust you? No chance in hell! You know what; you can have this shitty necklace back you bought me as well. I don't want it anymore. Give it to her; bet she'd just love it!" I ripped the necklace from around my neck and flung in front of his feet. It was the one he'd bought me for my birthday the year before; a heart shaped crystal dangling off a silver chain. It was beautiful but I wasn't exactly going to say that now.

"No, don't do this. I'm begging you Ellinor! Don't leave me." He was literally down on his hands and knees in front of me. I wanted to forgive him but I couldn't. Something inside me; made me not want to forgive him.

"I'm sorry but it's over." On the outside, I either looked destroyed or full of hate. On the inside; every little piece of me was destroyed. I kicked my heels off, leaving them in the garden and started to sprint down the street. All my emotion came out of me then. I didn't stop running until I got the whole way home. I pushed the front door open, letting it slam behind. I ignored my mum and dad as they started shouting for me. I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I fell onto my bed; weeping into the duvet. I was wailing and didn't care who heard me. I never remembered ever being this heart broken in my life. He was my first boyfriend and we'd been together for two years. I believed it would never end, but I was just being naïve and stupid. To even think true love lasts, was one of the stupidest things I'd ever believed in. I'd lied to myself and everybody else.

* * *

><p>-Back to Tuesday Night-<p>

I would have been home alone until about 11pm, since mum and dad decided to go out at 7. I had put a load of my favourite films on just trying to make time go by quicker and make myself feel better. No matter how hard I'd tried to feel happier, nothing worked. I knew there was one thing I wanted more than anything. I just couldn't have what I wanted all the time. It was 9.30pm; I was starting to drop off slowly. As much as I forced myself to stay awake. A banging on my bedroom window made me sit bolt upright on my bed. Even more things kept getting flung off my window. I noticed when I got closer that it was the little pebbles from our front yard below being thrown. I opened my window and the cold air from outside forced me too shiver violently. Looking down, I saw Liam standing there with his guitar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, sternly.

"I've regretted what I did ever since Sunday and being away from you and you not talking to me at all has been killing me! I love you so much and I'm going to try to make it up to you, in whatever suits you best. I just need you back in my life; I swear I can't live without you by my side." He sounded so upset it was unbearable to hear. I couldn't even reply to him. He started playing the guitar, my heart began to race. I didn't notice what he was playing until he started singing along. Nobody's perfect by Jessie J. My heart started to melt and my eyes started to go misty with freshly forming tears.

"…But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learned to, Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved, This is a lesson learned, I hate that I let you down, And I feel so bad about it, I guess karma comes back around, 'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah, And I hate that I made you think, That the trust we had is broken, Don't tell me you can't forgive me, 'Cause nobody's perfect, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no." He strummed a few more notes and stopped playing. I was completely speechless, that was incredible. "Am I forgiven?" He smiled at me. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my own feet. I opened the front door and ran into his arms. We shared a passionate kiss and I'd never felt better. Liam was first to pull away. "So I take it that was a yes?" He smirked at me and I just chuckled at him. I leaned in for another kiss but he put his index finger on my lips. "Not yet, I've got something to give you." Pulling a little box out of his pocket, I let go of him for a minute. He opened the box and I gasped. It was the necklace. It wasn't on its own though; there was ring underneath it. Which made me gasp again; I picked it out the box. "What's this for?" I asked him; quite confused. He took it from between my fingers and got down on one knee.

"I'd been thinking for a while about doing this but now I've realised how I want to be with your forever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm so glad you let me be part of your life. Will you marry me?" After that... how could I refuse?

"Yes." I said, shaking like a leaf. He fitted the ring perfectly on to my finger and I flung my arms around him. He placed his hand on my cheek and looked right into my eyes; then his smooth red lips met mine. This night was the best of my life so far; I'd never forget it.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

****Ok, so why I'm posting this on all my stories is because I am no longer using this site! I apologize but I got hassled for a long time and it got so annoying that I moved to a different site completely, which is much better anyway.

All my stories are now posted on wattpad.

www . wattpad user / 1DRocksOurWorld is my profile (Don't forget to remove the spaces!) You will find all my newest stories on there, I will also transfer ones I posted on this site onto wattpad! This could include more frequent updates and more stories!

So please if you have a wattpad, fan me and whatnot. If you do not, I suggest you make one :) I'll fan everybody back!

Thank you so much for all the support with these stories, it's a pleasure writing them for you all!

Lucy x


End file.
